Substituted arylpyrroles and their use as insecticidal agents are described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/392,495 filed on Aug. 11, 1989. None of the arylpyrroles disclosed in that patent application are within the scope of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide haloalkylthio, -sulfinyl and -sulfonyl arylpyrrole compounds that are highly effective for controlling insects and acarina. It is also an object of the invention to protect growing and harvested crops from attack or infestation by insects and acarina.
These and other objectives of the invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.